rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden Cosmitros
Picture HERE Character Name Name:Eden Cosmitros Species:Arch Angel Sex:Female Clan/Crew:None Day of birth:July 10 1992 Roleplay Information Name:Chatango.com Genre: Type:Drama,Romance,Action,Kingdom, Appearance The Basics * Hair:Long Black hair * Eyes:Red * Build:Slim * Height:5.7 * Weight:130Lbs * Wings:6 wings made from celestial energy Details: she has a Nice slender body her legs are fine she has been known to be pale white with deep red eyes Inventory Clothes / Armor Weapons Imperaters End: A scythe with a 7ft long handle made from a cloth as light as air its blade is 6ft long and is able to fold into the handle its blade is black with blue writting in a angelic languge as well as wings inscripted into each side of the blade that faintly can be seen it was forged to perfection making it near unbreakible and yet seem like your holding nothing Extra *Garbs of Ragnorok: a long dress made from black material it looks like a old greek goddess dress but with black materials it has blue runes going up its side its sliced up one side of the dress allowing leg movements it was created from ragnoroks ashes making it weigh nothing Personality General General personality Cold and emotionless Overall Likes Silence, The moon, roses, Overall Dislikes Chains, Fate, her father Family Marital Status Classified Members Ray Seraphy: a noble man who disspeared from the Kingdom of celestia taking his wife with him he left Eden alone to rule the kingdom of celestia to one day come back to his duaghter leading his people into truth and justice Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths * Godlike power * Beauty Skills and Education Magic Celestial manipulation: allows Eden to use light or Darkness in the area as a weapon or both shadows can also be manipulated. Calamitys Trial: a ability allowing her to use any element she wishes such as Fire water wind ice lighting and even time to her will. God Slayer: an ability that summons celestial ash from the skys and from the ground it can be summond in infinite amounts anything the ash touches woill be burned severly it is also able to form into any shape she wishes. :Education :* Unbound wisdom Weaknesses :* Fire,Light History Childhood At the age of 12 she took up her kingdoms thorne as Imperater where she was trained to maintain anduseher abilitys to there maximum she was shocked after she found out her were killedby a rival family of angels named the Death Wings she escaped her kingdom and until the age of 18 she was forced to survive the harsh colds of her world forever branded a traitor and thiefofher own kingdom Adulthood At the age of 18 she found a strange portal leading to another world otherwise called the human world insted of being sent into the human world her fathers spirit twisted by the Dark Wings cursed her to her own thorne in a differant realm where she remains alone in the silence with the legendary beasts ragnorok who sleeps under the mirror of Legacy Current status waiting for the one who can free her from her icy thorne OOC Information :* Name: :* Roleplay Wiki Name: :* E-mail: :* Instant Messages: Category:Characters